Homecoming
by Silver Cat1
Summary: Well, this is a little revised fic about everyone's favorite Wolf coming home from Kyoto after the battle with Shishio. We finally get to meet Tokio


Disclaimer: Well, as we all know, I don't own any of the characters in RK, and therefore am not getting any money for this fic. It's just a little something that has been brewing in the back of my mind ever since I saw the end of the Kyoto arc.  
  
A.N.: Just wanted to say a great big thanks to my lovely beta Darachangmaxwell for her support. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so please be honest. Any kind of review is welcome, including flames.  
  
A.N. PS: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!!! I will try to get the lemon scene out as soon as possible, but I am also working on another fic starring our lovely wolf and the neighborhood rooster...*wink.* Just a little background on the story in response to Mara's review. You are right to say that more than likely, Für Elise would not be a common song heard in Japan during the 19th century. But, I took some literary license. We don't know anything about Tokio, so I westernized her. Sorry if I offended or confused anyone, but hey, that's what's great about fanfic...you can pretty much go anywhere you want with it!!! But thanks for your interest and thoughts!!!!!  
  
1 Homecoming  
  
  
  
Saito stood outside his home, listening carefully for any indication of the mood of the occupant. Faint strains of "Für Elise" drifted through the air. ~ She is depressed. ~  
  
Saito smiled wryly. ~ Wouldn't Sagara laugh his ass off if he could see me now, Mr. 'Never-say-die, brass balls' Saito Hajime standing outside his own door, trying to gather enough courage to face his wife. Pitiful. ~  
  
And yet, still he hesitated. ~ How will she react? ~ Even after seven years of marriage, he still couldn't guess her reactions. There would be anger, but how much, and what would be the best way to diffuse it?  
  
Various scenarios flitted through Saito's head, from a 'knock-down-drag- out' fight, to a quiet, peaceful reunion. The latter was but a brief, humorous hope, but entirely unrealistic, considering whom he was married to. He even entertained a momentary fantasy of walking through the door, jerking her away from that bloody piano, and working off all of her anger in several hours of hot, sweaty sex. ~ Hmm...an interesting idea, but not wise. Perhaps it would be best to go in and "play it by ear," as the saying goes. ~  
  
Taking a deep breath, Saito opened the door and slipped into the house on silent feet. He crept through the rooms and stopped at the bedroom, where he leaned back against the doorframe, and watched.  
  
Her fingers stopped moving over the keys. "You said two weeks at the most, Hajime, not three months."  
  
"Aa," he replied. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"You may be quiet, Wolf, but I knew it was you from the moment you opened the door."  
  
Saito said nothing.  
  
"Did your mission go well?" Tokio asked.  
  
~ Alright, ~ he thought to himself, ~ if she wants to talk, we'll talk. ~ "As well as could be expected. Japan is once more safe."  
  
"Were you injured?"  
  
Silence. "Some."  
  
"How badly?"  
  
Saito briefly considered lying, but knew that his wife would tolerate nothing but the complete truth. "Some minor bruises and burns, a flesh wound across the chest, a couple of nasty cuts just above both knees, and a rather deep stab wound in the right shoulder."  
  
Tokio listened in silence. She wanted to explode, to rage at him for making her worry. But, the terrible weariness in his voice as he listed his injuries was making it difficult to hold on to her anger and fear.  
  
She bowed her head, and the hands at the piano keys were curled into tight fists.  
  
Saito sight, walked quietly across the room, and softly laid his hands on her shoulder.  
  
He felt the change instantly. Something was very, very wrong. She had grown thinner in the past few months, the bones in her shoulders fragile, delicate. "You have lost weight."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you unwell?"  
  
"No."  
  
Guilt tugged at him at the lingering fear and worry in her voice. He lightly kneaded the tense muscles in her neck. "You can stop worrying now," he said, "I'm home."  
  
A slender had reached up to clasp his. "But for how long?" she whispered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Tokio decided to finally let him see some of the great fear she held close to her heart. She stood and walked to the futon lying on the floor. There she stood, her face buried in her hands.  
  
Saito approached his wife. He stood facing her, and pulled her hands away. He was surprised to see her ebony eyes brimming with tears. Tokio was crying?  
  
"Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"How long?" she asked softly.  
  
"Until when, koi?"  
  
How long before you have to leave again? How long before some other psycho tries to destroy the government and take over Japan? How long, Hajime? How long before one day you don't come back to me?" She buried her head in his jacket and sobbed.  
  
Saito stood in stunned silence. He'd had no idea that she felt this way! In all their years of marriage, in all the times he'd had to leave and clean up some mess the government couldn't handle, she had never once indicated that she held these intense fears.  
  
He lightly pressed his lips to her head and breathed in her gentle fragrance. "Gomen, Tokio-chan," he whispered. "I wish I could promise you forever, but I can't. We are none of us guaranteed a time on this earth. But, this I swear to you. I will never, ever take a needless risk. I swear it."  
  
"You promise?" she asked.  
  
"My word of honor."  
  
Tokio's eyes widened. Put that way, she had no choice but to believe him. Her wolf had given his word, which was as solid as steel.  
  
Saito's hands had begun to sift through her dark hair, massaging her scalp. Tokio pressed her head tighter to his chest, hiding her mischievous grin. "I suppose it's too late to back out now, isn't it?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at the teasing lilt in her voice. "Yep," he responded. "Sorry, Tokio-chan. You wanted me, you got me, and now you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."  
  
Tokio sighed. "Ah, well, I suppose it is just one of the many sacrifices I must make to ensure my place in Heaven!"  
  
Saito snorted. "Yes indeed, such a terrible price to pay."  
  
Tokio burst into laughter, giving up the pretense. "Wretch!"  
  
Saito smiled, smug. He turned away. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
Two feminine hands caught the lapels of his jacket. "I don't think so, Wolf," his wife said. "You're not getting off that easily."  
  
Saito turned back to face her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, while you were off frolicking over half of Japan, I got lonely."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Oh, yes indeed, I got very lonely." Tokio leaned back against the wall, dragging her husband with her. Off balance, Saito was forced to prop himself against the all, one arm on either side of his wife. "Now that you're back, Tokio-chan wants to play." Slipping her hands inside his jacket, she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Saito leaned down to tease her lips with his. "Really now?"  
  
Tokio looked up at her husband. "Uh-hunh." She ran her nails down his chest. "With all of you." Saito's sherry-gold eyes ignited and began to glow heatedly.  
  
He leaned down, and Tokio stood on her toes, meeting him half way. Dear Kami-sama, it's been so long!  
  
Saito drew his body closer, pinning his mate to the well. Tokio's hands briefly wrestled with his shirt and jacket, until with a jerk and a slight rending of fabric, both garments fell to the floor. Then, while one buried itself in the hair at his nape, the other lazily made its way along the flexing muscles of his back to lightly trace imaginary designs at the base of his spine, one finger occasionally slipping beneath the waistband of his pants to tease and caress.  
  
Saito growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. Tokio whimpered softly at the feel of his hips thrusting and grinding against hers.  
  
His hands hadn't exactly been idle, either. Nimble fingers made quick work of her obi and slipped past her kimono to knead her breasts.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their play.  
  
Tokio tensed. Saito's lips left hers to press nibbling kissed along her neck. "Ignore them and they'll go away," he whispered.  
  
Another knock, this time louder.  
  
Saito jerked away, snarling viciously. "I'll kill them!"  
  
Tokio pressed a kiss to his lips before drawing away. "Calm down, Hajime. I'll get rid of them." Running her fingers haphazardly through her hair, she pulled her kimono tight around her and went to deal with their unwanted guest.  
  
She was surprised to see a tall, lanky boy pacing outside her door. He was probably no more than twenty, with a red bandana holding back his unruly brown hair. Oddly, he reminded her of a rooster. "Can I help you?"  
  
The boy swung around, startled. "Forgive me for coming by so late," he began hurriedly, "but it took me a while to track this place down. Are you Tokio, Saito's wife?"  
  
"Yes I am," she responded. "Are you a friend of Hajime's?"  
  
The boy grinned in amusement. "I suppose you could say that, though 'personal punching bag' would be more accurate."  
  
Tokio's eyes brightened in comprehension. "Ahh, I see. You must be Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
He gave a sweeping bow. "At your service."  
  
Tokio smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sagara-san. What can I do for you?"  
  
His brown eyes darkened. "Well, actually, I've come bearing ill tidings."  
  
Tokio frowned in concern. "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
Sano inhaled and sighed deeply. "Well, we were recently on Mt. Hiei, and-"  
  
"Oi, Aho, you have very poor timing."  
  
Sano's eyes widened in shock. "Saito?"  
  
Saito walked into the light. "Have you nothing better to do than pester me when I'm trying to seduce my wife?"  
  
Sano's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Nani?"  
  
Suddenly, the whole scene sank in. Eyes filled with equal amounts of amusement and embarrassment shifted from Tokio's disheveled appearance over to Saito, noting the spy's glittering eyes, bare chest, and the very obvious bulge in his pants.  
  
The ex-gangster blushed. "Yes, well, -ahem- my apologies," he said around a grin. "Perhaps another time, and then we'll discuss your communication skills, or lack thereof." The last was said with a glare aimed at Saito.  
  
"Any time, Aho."  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Very well. Until then." He turned with a nod to Tokio. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tokio-san."  
  
"The pleasure was mine. Hajime speaks rather highly of you."  
  
He snorted. "Yes, I'm sure he does." Sano walked down the path and tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Ja."  
  
"Good night." Tokio shut the door.  
  
Saito grunted. "Aho."  
  
"Hush, Hajime. He's a sweet boy!"  
  
"He's an idiot."  
  
"Nonsense! He merely has bad timing."  
  
"He's an idiot. I would say he could have waited until tomorrow, but I doubt he could have found the place again. That boy has the absolute worst sense of direction!"  
  
"Yes, but he meant well. He believed you had died, and considered it his duty to find me and tell me."  
  
Saito grinned. "Oh, I know. But I can't let the boy know that I actually like him, now can I? It would completely ruin my reputation!"  
  
Tokio smiled in defeat. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." Saito began stalking his wife, his devil-eyes smoldering. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Tokio backed up against the wall, and stood fro a moment, giving the appearance of being deep in thought. "Hmm...I can't seem to remember."  
  
"Neither can I." Saito gave her a rakish grin. "Well then, since neither of us can remember, suppose we'll just have to start over again, won't we?"  
  
Tokio drew one nail down the middle of his chest. "Indeed. If we must, then we must." She turned away and sauntered down the hall. She crooked her finger and cast a come-hither smile over her shoulder that made his blood boil. "Coming?"  
  
Saito cocked an eyebrow. "I hope to, eventually, yes."  
  
Tokio rolled her eyes and led him down the hallway and into the bedroom, to stand beside their futon. "Stay here."  
  
She strolled over to the piano and blew out the candle, adding a little extra sway to her hips for good measure.  
  
Tokio sauntered over to her husband, admiring the body revealed to her by the firelight from the western fireplace. Long legs, slender hips encased in fabric, chest and arms well toned, but not overly muscular. He truly looked like the wolf he was named for.  
  
She lifted her face to his and gave him a searing kiss, while her hand trailed down his side to brush his arousal.  
  
A low growl began in chest as he began to rock against her hand, enjoying the rough friction of fabric and flesh.  
  
Tokio gave a throaty laugh and drew away. "But first…strip."  
  
Golden eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
Tokio crossed her arms stubbornly. "You heard me, Hajime. Strip. I want to see your injuries."  
  
Saito "Humph"ed impatiently, but did as he was told. He watched her eyes grow pensive as she examined the wounds on his legs. Though the bruises and burns had faded, and the wounds on his chest were pink, the slashes above his knees stubbornly refused to heal, and were now angry and red with inflammation.  
  
She knelt down and carefully prodded the cuts. "You've not given them a chance to heal before over-working them, and now they've become infected."  
  
"There are too many things that need to be done for me to coddle a couple of scratches!"  
  
  
  
"Well, since you're home now, you'll have plenty of time." At his rebellious look, she went on, her tone brooking no argument. "If you don't leave them alone, then they'll never heal properly, and they'll always be weak. You know as well as I do, that in a profession such as yours, even the slightest weakness will get you killed." A hint of fear shone briefly in her eyes.  
  
Saito sighed in resignation. "Alright, fine. I'll lay off of them for a week or so. But, I warn you, I'm not going to like sitting idle."  
  
Delighted that she had gotten her way, Tokio smiled evilly. "Then I suppose I'll just have to distract you, won't I?"  
  
Saito's grin was just as evil. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Tokio let her kimono fall to the floor. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."  
  
  
  
End…or is it? Should I go on? R&R, onegai!  
  
Well, apparently, I'm going on!!! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise (that is, if I don't totally traumatize my beta!!) 


End file.
